


It's All In Your Eyes (Upon This Scorched Earth)

by KittyWillCutYou, ShoukoShuziki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Demon Mating Season, Extremely Dubious Consent, I want so badly to make an ignition joke but 'you-know-who' is hella canceled, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Ooh bitch, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, This is the remix that no one asked for, What if Vergil was the one who got knocked off course and not Dante?, aha-ha-haaaaaaa, and oh boy is Vergil in for it, and this time I've got a partner in crime, but it happened anyway, cause we fucking said so, definitely butters my goddamn biscuits, guess who's getting his back blown out this time?, it ain't Dante unfortunately but this works too!, it was actually their idea, sex while in demon form ya'll, this a whole ass AU of an AU, we're here for it, we're here to make our favs suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: The Temen-ni-gru had crumbled, the portal collapsed.Vergil had fallen.He refused to be saved by Dante’s hand.He had a goal to see through.Then he remembered. Too busy ignoring the small niggling feeling in the back of his head. Too busy with the tower and the portal and Dante.The portal collapsed, Vergil fell and now they're all off course.





	It's All In Your Eyes (Upon This Scorched Earth)

The Temen-ni-gru had crumbled, the portal collapsed. 

Vergil had fallen.

That final moment between himself and Dante had deeply affected him, but Vergil had already made his decision. He refused to be saved by Dante’s hand. 

He had a goal to see through.

He would battle and defeat Mundus, no matter what it took. However, something didn’t feel right. He felt dizzy and it wasn’t just because he was injured either.

Then he remembered. Too busy ignoring the small niggling feeling in the back of his head. Too busy with the tower and the portal and Dante.

Emotions ran rampant. Everything hurt, ached (even his heart). He and Dante never really were on good terms, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for his foolish younger twin. 

Not that he would admit it, anyway. But now was not the time to focus on that.

Vergil remembered hitting the ground very roughly.

He'd been knocked off course during the descent.

Hell is both stagnant and yet ever-changing. Alive in ways that were difficult to explain and less a single place than it is an entanglement of others, layered and almost constantly shifting. 

It breathed and gasped violently, a pressure in the air at all times that doubled at a certain time of the year and all demons knew what it meant for them, one way or another.

In the human realm, the feeling was more muted, much easier for them all to ignore or turn to simple violence and blood. When the bleeding figure in blue that was Vergil crashed upon the shifting abominable sands, the pressure upon the air rose exponentially. 

The feeling of it was terrible in its intensity, ragged like messily torn cloth before turning sharp as the edge of a well-loved blade. It sends waves upon waves of the denizens of Hell charging. 

They were all full of fear and rage, but still they came, bursting through the sands and appearing in spills of warping blood and power. 

For they know the force that drew them intimately; the scent of it on the air and heavy upon their senses. 

Seemingly without end they came and they died on a blade they all had come to know well. For the sins of its wielder's blood is known by all. They'd taste it even if trying meant they perished in the process. 

And the thought of possessing something in such a carnal sense…

They were so far gone they barely recognize the territory they threaten to invade. How their presence on said territory, in which they battle at such a time for all their kind would be...quite fatal.

The pressure filled atmosphere caused Vergil to tense immediately. Typically, very little ever concerned him as far as threats, but being in literal hell, he could not afford to be caught unaware. 

On top of that, being injured from his fight with his twin had left him considerably weakened. 

Demons of all kinds surrounded him, the scent of his blood having quickly attracted them, but he had no issue getting rid of their filth, despite his injuries.

However something was coming. 

His demonic blood practically howled at the approach of an entity of much higher power than any of the others. 

Vergil did his damnedest to ignore the growing nausea in his gut. 

He clutched his half of the amulet close to his chest, grimacing slightly at the pull of his injuries as he moved. 

Power washed over him in waves of black and blue and suddenly a man no longer stood before the horde, but a demon of azure coloring.

Hordes of demonic filth had already been cut to pieces by the time the tides had finally begun to slow, the rest too weak or too viciously cowed to dare to come closer, though they cried out shrilly from the distance.

They would have begun to rip one another to pieces in their agitation if not for the sudden stillness in of the air. A threat of things to come and the hordes knew that they'd overstepped their bounds severely.

The smell of sulfur and blood and brimstone grew increasingly cloying and the beasts that lingered after the half-devil in blue practically fled for their wretched lives in the face of such danger. 

A coalescence of darkness sparked in the air, bringing the taste of ozone in its wake.

The flood of power was strong enough to make even the great blade Yamato quiver in its wielder’s hand. 

A portal of shadows and the faintest of dancing lights tore its way into being and a figure of quite intimidating height could be seen standing just within, watching them all.

It stood tall and proud and then, with a rush of displaced air, seemed to suddenly disappear only to reappear moments later at the injured half-devil's unprotected back.

A great blade of polished blackened metal with a darkened gold pommel and hilt arched toward their unsuspecting silver head without warning.

Alarm bells rang loudly in Vergil’s head, and the moment he saw the large blade out of the corner of his eye, he quickly twisted away, blocking the blow with Yamato’s edge. 

In that moment, his blood ran cold.

Fear began to settle low in his belly. Being injured and having come into contact with a high devil was honestly the worst outcome he could have hoped for. 

Not even the thought of Mundus made him shudder in such a manner. The intent of it's focus. 

And yet still Vergil sneered.

“You’re foolish to assume I would be easy prey.” Logically he knew that posturing was perhaps not the wisest decision, but he did so regardless. He couldn't show weakness.

He could not show them fear, but in that moment he felt it, cold and hard and all consuming. 

“Ahh,” The creature breathed, tilting its head like a curious beast, the crown of their horns arching up and glinting. 

“I thought I smelled something...interesting.” Their skin was more heavily armored than Vergil's by far, so dark it looked black with a shine that glinted with greens and purples and blues.

They were muscular, towering over Vergil by two feet at least. Two great leathery armored wings edged with gold shifted before resettling at their back. 

Just that slight movement was enough to disturb the sand surrounding them with small gusts. “Don't you know where you are?”

Their tail swayed almost lazily behind them like a cat that had found something to hunt, long and slender and tapering into a menacing point. 

If it weren't for the elongated gnash of snarling teeth that seemed to make up the guard on their face, one could have almost imagined they might be amused by the tone of their voice.

The surface of their false face quivered faintly and then the devil used its strong clawed hands to put pressure on Yamato with their own blade, metal practically screaming in rebuke. 

When the katana didn't break against their greatsword, the high devil hummed faintly in interest. 

The plates of their mask cracked along the middle and slowly slid back to reveal its true face; something at once more palatable and yet just as unsettling. 

Beautiful and terrifying, their face consisted of the usual eyes, lips, and nose and yet their skin was as if it were made of dark grey marble, the surface just as hard to the touch. 

Many would be horrified to look upon him despite his handsome features. 

“Do you not realize what you've called down upon yourself?” asked the devil, voice rumbling low in their chest.

Vergil glared at the devil in front of him, straining against the push of their greatsword. 

He knew what was happening, but he refused to give them the satisfaction of any true acknowledgment of the situation. “Let me guess.” He sneered. “I’m encroaching on your territory?” 

Much to his own ire, the fear settled low in his gut intensified. He knew that his chances of escaping this without further injury were decreasing by the second. 

His previous injuries weren’t readily visible anymore, had mostly closed over now that he’d triggered, but he still felt them. 

The high devil's face was obviously not meant for much human expression, but there was a barely there twitch at the corner of their mouth all the same. 

Their gaze bore into the smaller devil’s own, wide and unblinking and glowing the eeriest shade of purple. 

It was as if the world had gone deathly still for a time and then the darker devil moved. 

There was no warning given, just a push with the force of a hurricane and then the arching of their great blade.

It tore the landscape apart with little more than a sweep of it's edge and the high devil said not a word as it chased its chosen prey across the sands.

The ground beneath them crumbled, dirt and sand solidifying into glass from a cut that bore heat and flames hotter than any forge. 

Vergil was completely caught off guard and nearly thrown across the dunes. This high devil was more powerful than he could have imagined. 

Something within him began to almost purr in anticipation, but he forced it down with a snarl. Lithe as a cat, Vergil landed easily on his feet. 

He wasn’t about to let himself be backed into a corner and launched a swift retaliation, although he knew that it likely wouldn’t do much on its own. 

Still, he had too much pride to simply let himself be dominated by anything. 

Yamato sung with power, cutting even the air itself as its blade once again made contact with the other devil’s greatsword. 

Even if it was a hopeless and foolish endeavor, he would still fight until there was no breath left in him. 

His healed-over injuries burned with each movement, but compared to his injured pride they feel like little more than the prick of mere needles.

The high devil wasn't expecting him to be able to go on for too much longer anyway. He could smell how injured the other was, the amount of pain they were obviously in. 

Still, he was quite impressed all the same. 

“Don't you understand, young devil?” He said, once his opponent came in close, blade locked with his dark greatsword once again. “You're in heat.” 

With punishing accuracy, the larger devil was quick to bury one armored knee into Vergil's stomach. 

The half-devil was a strong opponent obviously, deliciously so, but not strong enough to win such a struggle in any true capacity in such a weakened state. 

The high devil had long decided to humor him though. 

He took his greatsword in one hand without letting down his guard and when the half-devil inevitably bent forward from the initial blow, the high devil met him with a savage headbutt.

The crack of armored skin and skull was bone rattling and blood flew, but still another blow followed before the high devil callously shoved the smaller figure away. 

They watched the other impassively, sweeping the greatsword around before resting it upon one of their broad shoulders.

“You've come to my realm, smelling as you do and yet you play innocent.” They said, their voice rumbling through the air, the faint vibration deepening with a bearing of their teeth. 

“You have issued a challenge to every hell-bound creature within a ten-mile radius and I have come to meet it. To claim it.”

Vergil would’ve been foolish to think that his situation wouldn’t get worse if he didn’t think of something. 

His mind was foggy from the pain, but regardless he regained his footing and with a snarl, rushed in for yet another attack. He refused to show any sign of submission, or defeat. 

He would not crumble so easily. “I would never submit to the likes of you!”

Although, a part of him whispered evilly in the back of his mind, cradling him and trying to coax him to submit to the creature before him. 

Ever-so-surely, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore with each passing second, with every attack he attempts to make.

His whole body ached deliciously, but the pain also made him more determined to win. 

With each passing moment the smell on the air coming from the half-devil grew stronger and the high devil could not help the faint flicker of his serpent-like tongue. 

His intended was strong, much stronger than he’d anticipated but that arrogance...well, he couldn't say that he didn't exactly find it appealing. Though he would not tolerate their blatant disrespect, no matter how endearing. 

The larger devil let them come at him again, let them make their strikes. 

Their slashes tore their surroundings apart just as easily as the high devil's own and though he was impressed, he believed they'd stalled quite enough. 

Belial shifted agilely despite his size and let the katana curve past him and he could see the understanding dawn in the blue devil's eyes. 

He didn't give them much time to take it in, grabbing Yamato’s blade in his own clawed hand, heedless of how it tore the flesh of his palm, the skin much paler than the rest of him.

The high devil yanked the other forward, making them stumble and he was quick to clock them across the face with the handle of their greatsword. 

Blood spattered the sand beneath their feet and the unexpectedness of the move was enough to pull the large katana from the smaller devil's grip. 

With a powerful throw, the high devil sent the katana flying.

He took the smaller devil's wrist in his blood stained grip and wasted no time in twisting himself behind them, rucking their arm up their back in a painful way in his unyielding hold. 

Belial paid no heed to the cries he evoked by his move, his foot crashing into the back of their knee to truly bring them low.

“The likes of me?” The high devil chuckled. He drew their trapped arm up further until it popped audibly at the shoulder and elbow.

It was almost easy to press their upper body forward and down into the sand, their hips up for him and easy to hold. “You are quite arrogant. Take pride in the fact that I do not find you lacking.” 

Vergil’s whole body is tensed with pain and even though the agony of his abused arm made him cry out, he bit his bottom lip roughly in an effort to keep himself from making any more noise.

Being pressed into the sand, his hips pointing upwards...it enraged him. 

More than that, it embarrassed him. He was put in such a position with such ease...he could feel his pride smarting. The second he got the chance, Vergil began to struggle. 

He wasn’t just about to let the high devil win without a fight, no matter what his traitorous body craved. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he had lost. 

He felt like a cornered animal, snarling and growling despite being trapped. Little more than a child throwing a temper tantrum when they could not have their way.

“I can see you do not intend to submit.” The high devil observed, their needlepoint teeth flashing behind smooth grey lips. “That is fine.” 

He watched them struggle for a moment before abruptly taking the greatsword still held aloft in their right hand and driving it down unforgivingly into the smaller devil's already injured shoulder. 

The cry it evoked was a wailing one and Belial hushed them faintly, sliding his now free hand down their heaving back.

Blood pooled beneath the shivering figure but it wasn't too excessive, their healing factor doing the work of keeping them from bleeding out despite the obvious strain they'd been put under. 

The high devil followed the patterns of the smaller figure's hide with his fingers, prodding at their dark quivering wings as they fluttered and fell limp at either side of their hips on the sandy ground. 

It was obvious to Belial that they were in too much pain to move much at the moment. “I want you to know, young devil, that my name is Belial.” 

When the pinned devil managed to turn their head and peer over their shoulder with one pale blue eye, Belial met it unflinchingly with his own. 

He took hold of their hips in an iron grip and pressed down on the small of their back so that they were forced to arch further for him.

Belial knew that the sword must have been agonizing for them, but it would keep them more or less still, unless they wanted to tear themselves to pieces. 

The blade would not budge for the half-devil, he was sure of it. 

Vergil’s whole body quivered with agony and fear and something more.

He balled his hands into fists and attempted to struggle once more, but with the amount of blood he’d lost it doesn’t do much good. 

The sword lodged in his shoulder was not moving, not one inch. He cried out in frustration, unable to escape the other devil’s hands on his body. 

Deep within his mind, his devil purred louder and louder, the prospect of submitting becoming more and more arousing with each second. Against his will, his body responded with slow, yet satisfying submission. 

Once he found the breath, he responded to them. “I don’t care.” he snarled, his voice straining from pain. “Your name means nothing to me.” 

A chuckle worked its way up Belial’s throat, low and halting and he smiled faintly, flashing razor-sharp teeth and elongated canines. “It will.” 

With that, he knocked their knees apart with one of his own so that he could see them properly, brushing the falls of their wings that hung like coattails away, revealing strong thighs patterned in blue and black and silver. 

With a hum, he trailed razor-sharp midnight claws along the quivering lines of Vergil's hide and flicked his tongue out to taste the air. 

A rumble started up, low in his chest up and he gripped the globes of Vergil's ass in his large hands, claws nearly drawing blood for a moment before gentling. 

He could see the edge of the slit that concealed their cock in this form, wet leaking from it and shining on their skin and the sight of it tore a growl from their throat. 

“Pretty thing.” Belial whispered and gripped the curve of their ass unforgivingly, spreading the half-devil's cheeks before leaning forward to swipe his long tongue along the crack, directly over their clenching hole.

Vergil kept a defiant eye on the high devil, glaring at him over his shoulder. He already had an idea of what the other might do to him besides the obvious. His body quivered with anticipation against his will. 

The sudden warm, wet feeling of Belial's tongue caused Vergil to tense up even further and he tried to pull himself away almost immediately. 

However, with the sword pinning him down, he didn’t get very far. Unwilling to let the devil do whatever he pleased with him, Vergil’s struggles began anew..

His renewed movement, though futile, caused the scent of blood in the air to sharpen and Belial momentarily pulled away, licking at the wonderful taste on his lips. “Be still.” He commanded. 

The high devil straightened and leaned over the bowed figure before reaching out to grip their head, forcefully pressing their face into the sand.

A hiss of irritation slipped past Belial's lips when they didn't heed him immediately and he tightened his grip until he could almost hear the armored surface of their horned skull crack.

The fissures in the pale surface steamed and healed up in moments, but the threat of further damage remained.

Belial waited until they finally stilled themselves for him again before releasing his grip on their skull and returning to the task he'd set for himself. His thumb smeared saliva into their heated skin and pulled at the rim of Vergil's hole. 

It was already dripping from previous attention and Belial wasted no time in leaning forward, tongue slipping out to prod Vergil further. 

They made little sounds for him, trying to hold their voice in, but it made little difference to Belial.

The smaller devil would not be able hide from Belial for long. Their thighs were already growing wet and Belial practically purred, forcing his tongue even deeper as they shuddered.

Vergil growled in defiance at the brutal treatment, but ultimately remained perfectly still. 

The feeling of Belial’s tongue against his hole made him squirm, but he didn’t try to fight. He hated how good it felt. 

Sharp claws dug into the sand and glass below them, but against his will his body pressed back into Belial’s ministrations, small almost inaudible grunts escaping his lips.

At that point Vergil was well past embarrassment and crossing into outright shame. He didn’t try fighting anymore, mainly due to the threat of further damage...but was that really the only reason? 

Of course it was.

He wouldn’t accept anything else.

“That's it,” Belial murmured, nipping sharply at the curve of Vergil's ass, fangs drawing a bit of blood in the process. 

He pressed his heated palm to the bulge of the smaller devil's crotch, noting that their cock was already starting to peek out and making an effort to coax it further. 

Slick smeared against his fingers and palm as he took Vergil's length in hand, delivering a smooth stroke as he caught his tongue on the edge of their rim when they unconsciously rocked their hips back against him.

Belial's chin glistened wetly as he pulled back, eyeing his work with appreciative eyes and savoring the taste he'd collected on his tongue. 

The smaller devil truly was such a pretty sight. 

He could go on like this for quite a while, but he was beginning to grow impatient. 

Without warning, the high devil swiped the pad of his thumb over the clenching ring of muscle before abruptly slipping it inside. He ignored the aggravated noise they made, holding their hips still when they attempted to rock away from him again.

With a low rumbling noise, Belial pulled his thumb free and switched to his index finger, careful of his claws but not quite gentle either. 

They weren't as sharp as they could have been at the moment anyway, so it wasn't entirely necessary to worry about. 

A sharp keen forced its way out of Vergil’s throat at the sudden intrusion and he flinched sharply before trying to pull away. 

It didn’t work of course but along with the discomfort, there was immense pleasure. His entrance clenched and unclenched around the finger, and he eventually forced himself to relax around the intrusion. 

Belial watched avidly as the clenching muscles drew his digit further in, pulling their hips back again and holding them steady as they shifted on their knees before him. 

“Still you struggle and yet your body tells me something different.” Heedless of their movements, the larger devil added a second finger and scissored them, enjoying the way the body before him practically convulsed.

It was delicious to watch something so proud be reduced to such a withering mess and Belial soon added another finger, little mercy or compassion for the devil in blue. 

Perhaps another time he would take them apart with his hands alone, but that would have to come later. He wanted that heat engulfing his fingers around his cock. 

His own length had already freed itself of its sheath, arching up against his belly. 

He curled his fingers sharply inside Vergil and the muscle gave easily. They could have been looser perhaps, but as things we're it would have to be enough. 

Without warning, Belial pulled his fingers free, the muscles left to contract around nothing as the smaller devil panted audibly in the sand. 

They were being surprisingly good for him at that moment, Belial noted in amusement. He gripped their hips with both hands and pulled them back, nudging the head of his weeping cock against their entrance.

No, Vergil thought, absolutely not! 

With what little fight Vergil still had fight left in him, he tried to pull away, but alas his struggles were too weak. 

If he had Yamato perhaps he would at least be able to distract the high devil enough to make some sort of an escape, but trapped like he was, he couldn’t reach her. 

“Don’t you dare-!!” Vergil snarled, some fight still left in him.

To be lowered down to such a level...the humiliation of it all and yet a part of him almost begs for it. Disgust, shame, and arousal burned in his veins.

Belial tightened his already bruising grip on Vergil's hips and smeared the moisture drooling head of their cock against his skin. 

“Breathe.” He advised, the only warning he would deign to give before beginning to push in. It was a terribly tight fit and the larger devil knew the size of his length could be a bit overwhelming for some, but he did not waver or stop. 

He rather liked the noises that the blue devil made for him, the cries that they tried to hide by burying their face in the crook of their arm or in the sand.

They whined in pain and Belial welcomed their struggles, happy that even then they did not submit to him so easily. 

He wanted them to cry out for him. Belial continued to press forward into them and finally with a sharp thrust, seated themselves fully inside.

Such a pretty, pretty thing, so tight and hot.

The larger devil could not help but press his thumb against the reddened ring of muscle encircling him. Prodding at it, he was tempted to slip a finger in alongside his shaft just to see them take the stretch. 

Not that he wasn't already quite impressed.

“Breathe for me, pretty thing.” Belial groused, shifting his hips forward against their ass and rocking into them. 

Belial pulled back out part-way before slamming back in again, watching avidly as his length was swallowed up over and over.

The high devil’s length was...much too big and Vergil almost thanked any power out there who would listen to him that he was not entirely human. 

It was excruciating any yet there was a strong delicious fullness that accompanied the aching pain. 

Despite himself, Vergil cried out into the corrupted air, only managing to silence himself half-way through.

His clawed hands stirred up more sand and glass and he turned his head once again to glare defiantly at Belial over his shaking shoulder. 

Defiance blazed in his eyes though his body obviously doesn’t agree with him. He couldn't help the slight twitch of his hips, but tried to focus on his breathing and will himself to be unfazed. 

Still, his involuntary movements caused a low moan to build in his throat before he could stop it completely. 

A sharp spark of pleasure nearly overrode what pain he felt and with dread, Vergil began to realize how quickly his composure was crumbling,

The vicious glare the half-devil threw over his shoulder honestly made Belial smile. There it was, that ever-present air of opposition he'd come to quite enjoy. 

They forced their hips back Belial's own in what the greater devil recognized as another clear challenge and he met them harshly, leaning forward to tower over their back. 

His greatsword gleamed where it remained driven into Vergil's shoulder and Belial eyed it in contemplation before reaching around to Vergil's front once again and stroking the half-devil's cock.

Slowly, he started a rhythm, rough and slick as he coated their length completely in their own slick and come.

The sound of it was positively filthy and Belial reveled in it. 

He ground his hips against their ass in an agonizingly slow manner, matching his pace to the one his hand had taken and working them until it drew even more of those delicious noises forth. 

The larger devil pushed them until they writhed, he pushed them until they shook and when their breathing began to hitch and shorten, he stopped.

With a dark chuckle, Belial pressed his bared teeth to the flesh of Vergil's upper back, mouthing at the knobs of their spine as he swiped the roughened pad of his thumb over the head of their length.

Being filled in such a way, the pain of how full he was, Vergil wasn’t able to hold himself together for long. 

Several times, his hips pushed back to meet Belial’s and groans of frustration fell from his lips as the pace slowed to an agonizing crawl. Just as he was getting close to an unwanted, yet so very needed release it all stopped abruptly. 

Shivering, he lifted his head from where it had fallen to the crook of his elbow, glaring in agitation before coming to his senses again. 

Because of his damned heat, he wanted and it was infuriating. Panting heavily and still unable to escape, Vergil buried his face into the crook of his elbow once again with a groan.

Belial did not need to look upon their face to know of their frustration, he could smell it. 

With a particularly vicious stroke he pricked his teeth against the flesh of Vergil's back, drawing small wells of blood before soothing them away with his scorching tongue. 

His thrusts became quicker and more unforgiving, spearing the slighter devil with his cock. “Come now, pretty, sing for me.” 

The high devil smoothed the heel of his hand up along Vergil's length before his fingers descended again, slipping into the sheath that usually hid the smaller devil's cock from view.

Warm and slick as any cunt, it pulled a growl from him that rumbled through his chest, the next bite he gave to Vergil's back turning quite savage along the end.

Belial hissed, driving his ridged and textured length deep inside them. He angled their hips in an effort to hit a spot that her knew would quickly bring the slighter form to the edge, only to deny them all over again. 

The sound of their coupling was terribly wet affair and again and again Belial toyed with them. He would have the proud half-demon beg one way or another. 

Vergil’s unwilling cries of pleasure became louder and more frequent with Belial’s unforgiving pace. It hurt him, yet his body refused to acknowledge it as a bad thing. 

The pain simply mixed with the pleasure, and eventually he couldn’t decipher one from the other. 

Their cock reached deep inside him, driving him higher, thrust after thrust, shocks of pleasure roaring through his body...but Belial suddenly stopped. 

Vergil practically snarled.

He needed it, ye he refused to say a word, practically panting for breath. He refused to lower himself further by begging. 

Quivering, Vergil's turned his head, speaking haltingly over his shoulder. “Need...Need I remind you? I said that I wouldn’t submit to the likes of you.” 

Abruptly removing his fingers from Vergil's sheath and wrapping his hand about the blade still jutting from Vergil's shoulder, Belial's thrusts become more pointed as he shoved the blade further in.

“Don't you want to come, pretty thing?” The high devil asked, almost mocking as he replaced his bloodied fingers in slick heat and twisted them quite cruelly. 

He did. No matter how much he denied it, Vergil truly did want release, but for his blasted pride... Instead, he silenced himself and refused to speak another word.

The torment of the greatsword being shoved further into his shoulder nearly broke him though, small cries and moans falling from his lips.

The half-devil would not answer, but Belial merely hummed and began to work them again. 

Quicker and quicker he sent them careening towards the edge. 

His thrusts were unforgiving and relentless and when he felt them tensing, practically keening as their body spiraled toward release Belial stilled his hips and took the base of their cock in a punishing grip.

“Don't you want to come?” He murmured, pressing sharp-edged kisses into their hide. “Pretty thing, I could do this forever.”

His hips rolled but still he held their cock in a vice-like grip, denying them reprieve. Belial knew it was agonizing to be denied so, more painful than even the sword he's driven into their flesh and used to pin them. 

Vergil cried out sharply, but still he refused to beg. He refused to give in so easily. However, his inner devil grew impatient, practically begging him to fold so that the larger devil would finally let him come.

“Let go of it.” Belial whispered, voice low and even as he continued to take the half-devil below him, his thrusts turning more brutal and punishing.

He bit down on the back of Vergil's neck in show of dominance and gripped their cock even more tightly in his calloused hand. 

“Don't you want to come?” The claw of his thumb bit almost delicately into the head of Vergil's cock, at the same time he sent a ruthless thrust directly at the half-devil's prostate. 

One of Vergil’s clawed hands moved down to grip Belial’s hand where it wrapped around his shaft. He wanted to come. It was torture. Such delicious torture. 

But even still, his pride would not allow him to give in. The sharp, ruthless thrust into his prostate made him convulse. A choked sob forced its way past his bared teeth. 

Belial continued his onslaught, noting the queues of the half-devil's body and the state of their staunch albeit slowly wavering conviction. 

Again, he took the half-devil to the edge, his lips sealed over the knob of Vergil's spine at the base of their neck. 

He was almost methodical as he stroked their shaft and with another sharp bite, as soon as they teetering on the edge, he stopped. 

Silently, Belial lathed his long tongue along their skin and waited. He could feel their chest heaving with each breath. 

Their body shivered beneath him and without a single word, Belial buried his fingers in their sheath once again, the interior squelching wetly in a move he knew would be truly maddening. 

He couldn’t take it. At last, Vergil allowed himself to shatter. “Please…!” he rasped, covering his face with one clawed hand and, refusing to lift his head. 

The grip he’d placed over Belial’s hand tightened until the claws drew blood. 

He hated this, but it was too much, he needed relief. The simple fact it, being denied any longer would simply drive him mad.

And there it was. 

Belial dragged his needlepoint teeth against Vergil's demonic hide before renewing his bruising grip on the half-devil's narrow hips. 

With a growl, he began to drive the half-breed towards release with no intent of stopping. The force of his thrusting disturbed the sand and broken shards of glass beneath them. 

His dark wings arched over them both, casting shadows across their backs and when Belial felt the half-devil tensing, clenching down on him on the edge of orgasm, he pulled his fingers from Vergil's sheath. 

He wrapped his slickened fingers about the blade he'd driven into the slighter figure's shoulder, continuing to thrust against that spot he knew made Vergil squirm and then, at the least moment, yanked his greatsword free.

Belial tossed his beloved sword somewhere nearby and didn't think more of it, intent on tearing an orgasm from his new mate and dragging them towards many more.

Moans fell unbidden from Vergil’s mouth as Belial began to drive him into the sand with the full intent of finally letting him come. What he wasn’t expecting was the greatsword being pulled free of his shoulder being the final trigger. 

The mix of extreme pleasure and pain made Vergil’s body go rigid, practically vibrating with the intensity of orgasm. Even then Belial didn’t let up. 

As if it would help ground him somehow, Vergil reached behind himself as soon as he was able, to grasp Belial’s strong forearm. 

He could barely think and it isn’t long before a second orgasm crashed into him, shaking him to the core. Vergil whimpered Belial’s name on the tail-end of a choked sob, deliciously overstimulated. 

With a vicious snarl, Belial took hold of the smaller devil's arm and pulled it back until they were forced to lift up from the sand and support themselves with their opposite arm, bowing their back for him. 

Belial's quite liked the look of it, the way their muscles strained and they were forced to throw their head back if only to get some relief. It wasn't long before he followed them over the edge.

His hips stuttered as he filled them though he didn't cease his thrusting completely. Instead he began to grind into them, his release spilling out from their hole around his shaft. 

“Isn't that better?” Belial asked, placing his weight against their back and as they struggled to form words and to breathe he bit down on the junction between their neck and shoulder to tear a bloody hole in their flesh.

Their cry was delicious and Belial decided he would look them in the face. He was rough as he pulled away, blood smearing his chin.

Abruptly he pulled his cock from their heat, heedless of the seed that went spilling out and rolled the smaller devil onto their back, keeping hold of their wrists in an effort to keep them from lashing out.

The physical manifestations of the slighter devil's more demonic nature had begun to recede, but he could still taste their heat. 

Vergil thought he should’ve felt disgusted, nauseated after being filled to the brim with Belial’s release, but could muster nothing other than outright arousal. 

Being bitten so savagely in such a vulnerable place triggered a third orgasm and Vergil had gone nearly limp with it. 

A low whine started and died in his throat as the high devil pulled out of him. 

He wasn’t expecting to be rolled over onto his back and it spiked the fear in his gut. However upon making direct eye contact with Belial, Vergil managed to regain some of that earlier defiance, if only in his gaze. 

It was a weak endeavor after everything, but still... 

Belial didn’t waste any time in re-entering his new mate, spreading their thighs wide and eyeing where his essence leaking from them.

He took their limp wrists in one large hand and used his right to trace his way down their suddenly much paler chest. 

Their clothes were already quite ruined from previous battles and he further ruined them in an effort to see what he wanted, though he spared most of the tattered blue overcoat. 

“To think my new mate would be one of Sparda’s line.” The high devil murmured, prodding at their hole before positioning his cock and entering them again, but much more slowly.

He started a rhythm that was much more languid than the last but no less agonizing, tilting his hips just so to strike at their prostate.

Belial could see their cock fighting to rise and leak again and he watched their face as his drove them towards release again. 

“I would have your name pretty. Don’t think I won’t drag it from you eventually if you refuse.” His next thrust was quite pointed, exceedingly brutal and as they arched he released their wrists to take hold of their throat instead. 

 

Vergil's moans were frail things and having the high devil's hands around his neck didn't help that. It was difficult to breathe and he wrapped his hand half-heartedly around the other's wrist, unable to do much else. 

He wanted his name, did he? What would Vergil’s name do for him? Vergil only gave a faint huff in response, turning his gaze away moments afterward. 

He'd already given the other devil his body and pride, anything further was out of the question. Their grip tightened but Vergil's refused to heed the warning given. 

“Very well.” Belial continued, smoothing his thumb against Vergil’s skin even as he further tightened his grip on the half-devil’s throat. 

“In the end, while I care very little for the details of your lineage. Your name, like the rest of you is mine, just as I am yours.” Whether Vergil liked it or not. 

With that, Belial increased his already punishing pace. The sound of flesh meeting flesh in such a carnal manner was almost hypnotic and fed the heat in Belial’s own blood.

HIs grip tightened until the breath in the slighter devil stuttered and Belial caressed their stomach and thighs with a calloused hand. 

“Cry for me, pretty thing.” He ordered, unwavering in his rhythm.

“Cum for me.” And he would have them cum again and again until they writhed. 

Such a lovely sight. 

Vergil’s grip tightened on Belial’s wrist in response and his cries of pain and pleasure began anew and intensified. 

Unable to breathe properly, Vergil slowly began to see dark spots in his vision and just before he lost consciousness he came again for Belial. 

Hot milky white streaked his heaving abdomen and a keening moan shivering form his abused and bitten lips. 

Strands of sweaty silver hair fell into his hazy blue eyes, moisture building on his lashes.

“That’s it, pretty thing.” The high devil murmured, reaching out to take their chin in hand and tilt their face up so that he could watch them lose themselves.

“That’s it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about through an rp between myself and the lovely ShoukoShuziki~


End file.
